


Petit Cousin, Grandes Fourberies

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott, La Guerre des Rois (UA Kaamelott)
Genre: Episode Style, F/M, Fluff and Humor, La famille royale d'Orcanie est absolument grandiose, OCs de Sol_Invictus encore une fois, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Venez rencontrer le petit cousin du Roi Loth d'Orcanie...





	Petit Cousin, Grandes Fourberies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts).



> Ces personnages s'inscrivent dans l'univers alternatif de Sol_Invictus/Helveticaes "La Guerre des Rois". Dans cet UA, Seyssil est le petit cousin de Loth et Branwenn sa femme. Si vous souhaitez en apprendre plus, je vous invite fortement à aller sur le blog harpocraties.tumblr.com qui explique en détaille évènements et personnages de cet UA dans lequel cette fanfiction s'inscrit.

Cachots, château royal d’Orcanie. LOTH descend un long escalier en colimaçon accompagné d’un jeune garde. Il s’approche d’une des cellules miteuses. Elle est occupée par un homme avoisinant l’âge de LOTH, peut-être plus jeune. Au vu de son état presque immonde et de la grimace que le roi d’Orcanie fit en s’approchant, vu l’odeur, il devait être prisonnier depuis un moment. Sa barbe, était également un autre indicateur de ce temps passé en prison. A l’approche des deux hommes, le prisonnier s’avance et s’appuie sur les barreaux en s’y accrochant, bras au-dessus de sa tête.

 **LOTH** – Bon… C’est pas la première fois qu’on se trouve là vous et moi.

**_GENERIQUE_ **

L’homme en face du souverain a un sourire en coin, clairement amusé par la situation

 **LOTH** – Et connaissant vos tendances à la putasserie la plus fourbe, c’est sûrement pas la dernière…

L’homme, SEYSSIL, membre de la famille royale, prend un air faussement outré et innocent.

 **SEYSSIL** – Moi ? Vous me blessez, cher cousin.  
**LOTH** , _entre ses dents, contrit_ – Petit cousin  
**SEYSSIL** _, souriant, sachant pertinemment qu’il énerve LOTH_ – Ça reste quand même dans la famille  
**LOTH** – Foutez vous d’ma gueule en plus… Platum Dominet Caet… Ca n’veux rien dire mais je trouve que ça donne un p’tit effet dramatique à notre rencontre, c’est dans l’esprit, vous en conviendrez.  
**SEYSSIL** , _faisant un signe de tête sur le côté en guise de concession_ – C’est le seul truc que j’aime bien chez vous. Le côté dramatique.

Le silence se fait dans les cachots sombres, seulement éclairés par quelques torches. Les deux hommes se regardent, s’observent, se jaugent, tous deux conscients qu’ils se reverront bientôt dans des circonstances similaires

**_FONDU_ **

**LOTH** _, se tournant vers le garde_ – Bon allez, libérez-moi c’connard. Je vous exile de la cour jusqu’à nouvel ordre, vous connaissez la chanson. Enfin… Encore une fois, j’m’emmerde à vous dire tout ça mais c’est pas comme si vous alliez respecter cet exil… Comme d’habitude…

LOTH presse le garde qui ouvre à SEYSSIL. Il prend un pas au dehors de sa cellule et prend une grande inspiration dramatique.

 **SEYSSIL** _, fixant LOTH sérieusement d’un coup_ – La prochaine fois qu’on s’verra, nos places seront inversées.  
**LOTH** _, un sourire mauvais et méprisant aux lèvres_ – C’est ça… Continuez de rêver, pauvre fou…

**_FONDU_ **

Un salon avec des fauteuils tournés vers une cheminée et un tapis épais au sol. Une femme est assise sur l’un de ses fauteuils, elle termine de manger un fruit tandis qu’un clerc lui fait la lecture. Elle est jeune bien qu’elle n’ai pas l’air ingénue ; l’expérience se lit sur son visage et sa stature lui donne un air souverain qui force au respect sans que l’on sache pourquoi.  
La porte s’ouvre sur SEYSSIL, il porte des vêtements propres. Sa femme, BRANWENN, lève les yeux vers lui, le soulagement et la tendresse sur son visage avant de se reprendre quelques secondes.

 **BRANWENN** _, au clerc_ – Laissez-nous.

Le clerc s’incline et sort de la pièce. SEYSSIL s’écarte pour le laisser passer. Une fois la porte fermée, mari et femme s’observe en silence, leurs yeux qui se cherchent plus parlant que les plus beaux poèmes. BRANWENN se lève brusquement de son fauteuil et se précipite vers SEYSSIL ; il fait de même. Ils se tombent dans les bras et s’enlace.  
Ils se reculent, leurs mains ne pouvant rester immobiles plus de quelques secondes et se touchant plusieurs fois comme pour vérifier que ces retrouvailles sont bien réelles.

 **BRANWENN** _, les mains sur son torse, s’accordant à éliminer le moindre pli de sa tunique_ – Mon aimé !  
**SEYSSIL** _, caressant tendrement le visage de BRANWENN_ – Ma mie ! Vous m’avez tellement manqué. Je n’ai pensé qu’à vous tous ces jours durant. Vous êtes toujours la seule qui hante mes songes pendant ces temps de captivité injustes.  
**BRANWENN** – Vous m’avez manqué tout autant, comme toujours. Il ne s’est pas passé un jour ou une nuit sans que je n’ai pensé à vous et souhaité vous avoir enfin près de moi.

Ils se sourient avec amour avant de s’embrasser. SEYSSIL prend les mains de BRANWENN et y dépose chacune un baiser avant de les lâcher pour récupérer un objet de sa besace.

 **SEYSSIL** – Un cadeau pour vous, ma douce.

BRANWENN déroule le tissu qui enroule l’objet avant de découvrir une magnifique coupe orné d’or et de pierres précieuses. 

**BRANWENN** _, reconnaissante_ – Oh mon doux ami, c’est magnifique. Mais je me dois de vous réprimander, au moins pour la forme. Qu’avez-vous donc fait là ?  
**SEYSSIL** _, rit dans sa barbe_ – Et bien, je me devais de prendre un bain pour vous, après tant de temps en prison. Et je n’allais tout de même pas partir sans provisions, je suis donc allé en cuisine et cette coupe s’est trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Qu’y puis-je ? Je ne peux rien contrôler quand je pense à vous.

BRANWENN se met à rire en se remettant contre son mari.

 **BRANWENN** – Je paierai cher pour voir sa tête à l’heure qu’il est.  
**SEYSSIL** _, l’ayant rejoint dans son fou rire_ – Moi aussi. Je crois qu’il destinait cette coupe à Arthur. Quelle perte de temps, elle est bien mieux avec vous.

**_FONDU_ **

**LOTH** _, passablement énervé, en cuisine_ – Où est cette putain de coupe bande d’incapables ? On ne peut rien vous confier c’est incroyable. Que vous creviez tous de faim cet hiver !

**_NOIR_ **

**DAGONNET** – Du coup, on cueillera des fleurs sur le chemin de Kaamelott ?  
**LOTH** – La ferme !


End file.
